


Mjolnir Knows Best

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Thucky, WinterHammer, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 所有人聚在复仇者大厦，他们喝酒聊天享受美好时光，直到Tony提出玩举锤子的游戏。换而言之，这是Mjolnir找到配得上Thor的人的故事。---“卧槽。”Clint说。“等等，这意味着Bucky可以统治神域了？”Tony问。“James配得上的不仅于此。”Thor说。“我能配得上什么呢？”Bucky问。“我。”Thor低声说。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mjolnir Knows Best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850144) by [ReBeL93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReBeL93/pseuds/ReBeL93). 



> For JoyPunk。废柴拖了不知道多少时间才搞出这么篇充满翻译腔的东西_(:з」∠)_  
> 霍比特人那段直接摘自小说。

那是个难得的夜晚，所有复仇者和几个朋友都在大厦里，享受一点美好时光。桌上摆放了蜜酒、啤酒和烈酒，还有糖果、爆米花、水果和各式奶酪。他们看了两部老式黑白恐怖片，尝试玩大富翁游戏却没玩下去。所有人都兴致高昂，没有一丝睡意。

这是长时间以来他们第一次聚在一起，而且不是因为世界末日来临或是有人受到坏蛋攻击需要帮助。他们相聚是因为他们想见面，因为他们组成了这样奇怪、难以置信却又美好的大家庭。

“好吧，”Tony说，微笑着举起手，示意正在七嘴八舌讨论接下去干什么的同伴们安静。

Bucky抬头看向他，从发髻中散落的发丝遮住了眼睛。近来他过得顺心的日子比不顺心的多，今晚他甚至还有几次笑出声来；Tony和Natasha你来我往的吐槽就像看兄妹斗嘴，Tony的嘲讽Clint会用俏皮话予以回击，这些都让他发笑。

他和大家在一起时感觉更好，不用独自一人，沉浸在自我厌恶和筋疲力尽之中。

Steve以及Natasha坐在他的左边，隔着咖啡桌是Bruce、Tony和Clint。Sam和Rhodey坐在他右手边的椅子上，Thor坐在他们对面，占据了一整个沙发椅。

他看到Tony站起来，拿开Clint原本随意放在他大腿内侧的手。“我们玩‘配不配’吧？”Tony兴致勃勃地提议，每个人都发出懊恼的叹气声，而Thor豪放地大笑起来。

“又来？”Rhodey叹了口气，尽管他懒散地躺在Sam旁边面带微笑。

“是的！来吧，这会很好玩的，现在尝试的人更多了！”

百万富翁天才科学家看向Thor，Bucky相信现在人们把他脸上的表情称为狗狗卖萌脸，高大英俊的神祗翻了个白眼，对他勾起了嘴角。

“放马过来。”Thor说，“我会纵容你的爱好，因为我也享受这种乐趣。”

Thor起身环顾四周。

“发生了什么事？”Bucky小声问Steve，小声到对方可能是唯一听到他说话的超级英雄。

“好吧，”Tony说，微笑着举起手，示意正在七嘴八舌讨论接下去干什么的同伴们安静。

Bucky抬头看向他，从发髻中散落的发丝遮住了眼睛。近来他过得顺心的日子比不顺心的多，今晚他甚至还有几次笑出声来；Tony和Natasha你来我往的吐槽就像看兄妹斗嘴，Tony的嘲讽Clint会用俏皮话予以回击，这些都让他发笑。

他和大家在一起时感觉更好，不用独自一人，沉浸在自我厌恶和筋疲力尽之中。

Steve以及Natasha坐在他的左边，隔着咖啡桌是Bruce、Tony和Clint。Sam和Rhodey坐在他右手边的椅子上，Thor坐在他们对面，占据了一整个沙发椅。

他看到Tony站起来，拿开Clint原本随意放在他大腿内侧的手。“我们玩‘配不配’吧？”Tony兴致勃勃地提议，每个人都发出懊恼的叹气声，而Thor豪放地大笑起来。

“Tony想知道是否有人能举起Thor的锤子。”Steve带着好笑的表情解释到。“上次我们玩这个，我只能提起锤子离开桌面一厘米。”

Thor很快回来，把锤子放在用极其坚硬的工业玻璃做成的桌子上，位置恰好在Bucky和Clint中间，朝向Sam和Rhodey；又稍偏一些，半靠在放奶酪拼盘的木板上，皮革手柄仿佛要够到的样子。

“Steven是千年以来除了我和众神之父以外唯一一个能够移动她的人，即便移动的距离以中庭人的测量标准来说也微不足道。”Thor补充到，在回到座位之前向Steve微微点头以示敬意。

Steve也点头示意，举起啤酒杯向他致敬。Bucky和Steve由于血清的关系并不会喝醉，但是这并不能阻止他们进行尝试，而且Bucky喜欢烈酒的味道，尤其是伏特加，他此时品尝的也正是伏特加。

“不管了，算我一个。”Sam得意地笑，看向他时还抛了个媚眼。

“好吧！”Tony高兴地拍手。“Rhodey亲爱的，你准备好再试一次了吗？”

“好了好了，随你高兴。”Rhodey起身，用脸上夸张的笑容敷衍他。

“我先来。”Tony说，摩拳擦掌跃跃欲试，但他又转过身朝Clint弯下腰。“亲我一下祝我好运，莱格拉斯？”

“Tony想知道是否有人能举起Thor的锤子。”Steve带着好笑的表情解释到。“上次我们玩这个，我只能提起锤子离开桌面一厘米。”

Thor很快回来，把锤子放在用极其坚硬的工业玻璃做成的桌子上，位置恰好在Bucky和Clint中间，朝向Sam和Rhodey；又稍偏一些，半靠在放奶酪拼盘的木板上，皮革手柄仿佛要够到的样子。

“Steven是千年以来除了我和众神之父以外唯一一个能够移动她的人，即便移动的距离以中庭人的测量标准来说也微不足道。”Thor补充到，在回到座位之前向Steve微微点头以示敬意。

Steve也点头示意，举起啤酒杯向他致敬。Bucky和Steve由于血清的关系并不会喝醉，但是这并不能阻止他们进行尝试，而且Bucky喜欢烈酒的味道，尤其是伏特加，他此时品尝的也正是伏特加。

“不管了，算我一个。”Sam得意地笑，看向他时还抛了个媚眼。

“好吧！”Tony高兴地拍手。“Rhodey亲爱的，你准备好再试一次了吗？”

“好了好了，随你高兴。”Rhodey起身，用脸上夸张的笑容敷衍他。

“我先来。”Tony说，摩拳擦掌跃跃欲试，但他又转过身朝Clint弯下腰。“亲我一下祝我好运，莱格拉斯？”

Clint翻了个白眼，但唇边带着笑意，他拽着Tony的Metallica衬衫拉他向前，吻住他的嘴唇，轻柔而细致。Nat起哄地吹了口哨，Sam和Rhodey也加入了进来，而其他人则是笑着围观。

Tony哼了一声，后退将两人分开，也许笑得像个偷了腥的猫，尽管Bucky从他坐的位置看不出来。

“谢谢宝贝。”Tony轻声呢喃，然而Bucky听到了，从Steve脸上的浅笑来看他也听到了。Clint脸上的笑容温柔而宠溺，他放开手让Tony离开，自己坐回椅子上。

“乐意效劳。”Clint说，Tony得意而愉快地笑着，然后转身面向锤子。

Tony摩拳擦掌，握住了锤柄，双腿弯曲后用力拉。然后又使劲拔。他抓住手柄底部的皮带，使出全身的力气向后，几乎都躺在Clint腿上了，然而锤子纹丝不动。

他松开手，Clint笑着接住了他，包括Tony在内的其他人也笑了。

“妈的。”Tony轻笑，“也许明年再说吧。”

Clint起身坐到沙发靠背上，把Tony拉到两腿之间的空隙，四肢紧紧缠住他，下巴搁在他的肩上，亲吻他的脸颊后侧。他们保持这个姿势，依偎在一起，真情流露，显得开心而毫无保留。

Bucky情不自禁地感到嫉妒，希望他也能拥有这样的感情，但是他知道他的生活一团糟，他还没准备好。不过他偶尔也希望除了Steve之外有其他人可以依靠，有一个关心他的人，而这份感情某一天能酝酿成像Tony和Clint那样的爱情。或者像Steve和Natasha那样，更加私密却同样强韧。

他在心里摇摇头，举起玻璃杯喝了口饮料，看Rhodey尝试举锤子。

锤子纹丝不动，Rhodey只是耸耸肩，并不像Tony那样一次又一次尝试。

接着Sam跳起来，夸张地伸展四肢，引得众人发笑。

“怎么？我可不想扭到。”他大笑着说，然后尝试举起锤子，但同样以失败告终。但是他做了个花式手势，鞠躬致意，并怂恿Bruce试一试。

医生本想推辞，但是Tony踢了他一下，他勉强站起来，走向神锤。

“这太无聊了。”他说，捏着锤柄轻轻一拉。“满意了吧？”他说，回敬了Tony一脚坐了回去。

“你都没用力。”天才科学家说，但是Bruce只是耸耸肩，出人意料地从桌上偷了颗Tony的蓝色水果糖。

“Clint！Bruce偷了颗蓝色的！Banner你这是宣战。”Tony怒目瞪着他严肃地说。

Bruce马上嚼了糖，然后大笑着朝Tony吐了吐变成蓝色的舌头。

所有人都决定无视这个年纪最大却又最幼稚的家伙（当然是除了Steve、Bucky和Thor之外年纪最大的），继续举锤子的游戏。

Sam问Clint是否要试一试，他摇摇头，没有人试图改变他的主意，包括Tony。主要是因为上一次Clint接触外星武器被洗脑了，他不想留一丝历史重演的可能。

Clint让Nat试一试，她摇摇头。“我不要这个问题的答案。”她勾起嘴角。

“你上次也这么说。”Steve对她微笑，她挑了挑精心修剪过的眉毛。

“并不代表这不是事实。”

Steve摇摇头，起身，把啤酒放在桌上。随后他双手握住了锤柄，所有人都全神贯注地围观Steve用力拉锤柄。这件古老的武器有所松动，但也仅移动了半分，然后就稳稳地定在原位。Bucky猜测上次也是这样。

Bucky看向Thor，看到他微微睁大了眼睛，流露出赞叹的表情，然而当Steve坐下来后，他显得放松了。Bucky想这位神祇知道他是唯一一个有资格领导神域，独揽随之而来的权力的才会安心。然而，如果Steve都不足以拥有这一资格，那Bucky就更不可能了。没有人比他更有资格。

尽管Steve用手肘轻推Bucky，他还是坐在座位上，又喝了一口。

“轮到你了，Bucky。”他说，所有人都看向他。

“不了。”他摇摇头。“何必白费劲呢？如果美国队长都举不起来，我肯定也不行。”

Steve夸张地叹了口气，像年少时那么固执。“别说傻话了。就试一下。再说，如果不是为了你，我也不会成为美国队长。”

Bucky难以置信地摇摇头，但是当他看到在一旁的Thor带着鼓励的微笑时，他下定决心，然后看向了锤子。

“好吧。”他嘀咕着放下玻璃杯，站起身来。

他活动了下机械手臂，发出呼呼的声响，他知道只有用这条坚不可摧的手臂才可能有一丝举起那玩意的机会。他走上前，握住锤柄的同时看向Thor，后者的眼神温柔，带着一丝闪亮。

他在用力拉锤柄前的最后一个念头是这双眼睛美得不真实。

神锤Mjolnir移动了；在桌子的玻璃表面刮擦出巨大的声响，留下几条深深的划痕。

Bucky震惊地睁大双眼，Thor同样如此，Bucky立刻松手，后退几步，几乎跌倒在Rhodey和Sam身上。

所有人都惊呆了，有几个人还倒抽一口气，Tony被太妃糖呛到，Clint不假思索地重重拍打他的背部，Tony才把糖吐了出来。

“卧槽。”Tony惊呼。

“Buck。”Steve低声说，Bucky看向他，也是一脸震惊。“Buck，试试用另一只手举锤子。”

Bucky猛然摇头，说实话，他有些害怕会有什么样的结果。

“想都别想。”Bucky坚定地回绝。直到他看向Thor，后者太过震惊，脸色发白，但是他的双眼却紧紧盯着Bucky。神祇点了点头，仿佛他需要Bucky再试一次，想要他再试一次。

于是Bucky咽了咽口水，然后走向桌子。当他伸出手时，他的手没有颤抖——绝对没有。他握住锤柄，比之前更靠近桌沿。

锤子被轻易地提离桌子；他比看上去轻得多，然而还是分量十足，握住手中沉甸甸的，就像他之前拿过的所有武器一样。但同时，也不像任何他所使用过的武器。神锤就像一股电流在他体内汹涌流过，从指尖流到脚趾然后游走于全身，直至彻底围绕着他。

他全身寒毛竖起来，甚至他的机械手臂也呼呼作响，盘子重新排列，仿佛它们试图呼吸。

Bucky也努力呼吸，以免自己过度惊吓或是引发恐慌症。

“卧槽。”Clint说，几乎和他的恋人几分钟前说话的语气如出一辙，所有人都无声点头表示同意。

“等等，这意味着Bucky可以统治神域了？”Tony问。

“James配得上的不止于此。”Thor说。他的声音是Bucky听到过最轻声的一次，这使得他的视线从手中的锤子上移开，抬头望向Thor。

“我能配得上什么呢？”Bucky问，迫切地想要知道答案，但又不愿承认他的声音听起来是多么地微弱和自我轻视。

Thor的双眼再次闪动着温柔，有着非同于地球的美丽，他的嘴角上扬，流露出真心的微笑。

“我。”他低声说。

Bucky咽了咽口水，他的手臂下垂，Mjolnir落到他的右膝盖旁。Thor说的是彻彻底底的真心话，Bucky知道这点，因为Thor的面部表情——尤其是他的双眼——极其容易看穿。

“什么？”Bucky低低地吐出两个字，大脑一片空白，震惊得说不出话来。

Thor从他的座位起身，绕过咖啡桌；Bruce和Tony侧过身，他们曲起腿在沙发上挤在一起，给Thor让开路。所有人都待在原地，不想错过接下去会发生的事，或者觉得他们不应该移动，否则会打断这一紧张时刻。

Thor走到Bucky身边距离他一条手臂的距离，Bucky不由得稍稍抬头；毕竟Thor比他高几英寸。Thor低头凝视他的双眼，仿佛星光遇上钢铁。

“我的父亲不是唯一一个保佑Mjolnir的。”Thor说。“我童年时，我的母亲Frigga赐福于Mjolnir。无论是谁，只要他具有资格，又不觊觎神锤的能力，那他就最适合成为神锤的持有人——也就是我。”

Thor向他伸出手；他的动作谨慎，以免Bucky决定避开他。但是Bucky待在原地，仍处在震惊的余韵中一动不动，双臂垂在身侧，而手却紧紧握着外星武器。好像他无法放手似的，他也不想放手。

Thor低头凝视着他，眼神温柔，流露出几分期许，他蓝色的眼眸如同融入了天空的颜色，几近炫目。Bucky一直都认为Thor的双眼非常美丽，一直认为Thor很美丽。但是在离他如此近的地方，他宽厚有力又温柔温暖的手掌抓紧了他的手臂，然后他的手掌往下滑落，直到握住神锤——这让Bucky意识到一些事，比如，他一直有这种模糊的感觉，但他突然发现原来Thor也在看着他，这位神祇也许和他怀抱着同样的想法。

“James。”Thor如同叹息般地念着他的名字，仿佛他因为终于能如此亲密而虔诚地叫他的名字而感到高兴。“你配得上这一切。不仅是我或是神域，你也应当获得幸福。听到你自我厌恶的话语让我感到痛苦。仿佛你认为因为过去你无法控制自己犯下错误，你应得的只有施加在自身的惩罚。”  
Thor慢慢伸出另一只手，轻抚Bucky的侧脸，他的拇指轻轻地抚摸着Bucky的脸颊。Bucky侧过脸靠向他的手掌，同时努力地控制自己的情绪。

“你配得上这些。”Thor虽然压低了声音，语气却异常坚决、迫切，想让Bucky相信他的话。  
Bucky吞了吞口水，感觉肩负着无法承受之重，而这份重量正试图压垮他。突然——尽管自从Thor靠近他之后也不算太突然——他感到无法呼吸。他无法呼吸，浑身颤抖。

他后退几步，从客厅的的平台上走下来，他想要大口喘气，却喘不过气。就像每次恐慌症发作时一样，他感觉四周的墙壁在向他压缩，房间从他眼前逐渐模糊，变成白茫茫的一片——就像覆上冰霜的玻璃窗。

在意识深处他隐约听到一个含糊、焦急、满含担忧的声音，但是他无法聚起足够的注意力听清这个声音。

他的背部撞到了什么，当他滑落到地板上靠着那个东西时，他意识到这是吧台。他蜷起双腿让自己变得更小，试图让人无视他，变成鬼魂，就像曾经的他那样。他无视周围的一切，相信Steve会阻止其他人接近他，因为他知道这时应该让Bucky一个人待着，绝对不能试图触碰他。

他用手遮住脸，但又意识到他还在握着Thor的锤子。他几乎把它扔掉，因为这是错的——Mjolnir出错了。他不可能配得上她，他甚至不能他妈的呼吸了。但他做不到放手。相反，他把她抱紧在胸前，紧闭双眼，把额头靠在膝盖上，吸气，呼气。

锤子似乎在他的手中脉动，他想在他的喘息声之外他听到了雷鸣，随后是雨点拍打屋顶和玻璃墙的声音。他不知道这是他引起的还是Thor引起的，或者Mjolnir真的有自己的思想，而锤子自己做出了决定，仿佛她试图让Bucky三思认为她犯错的想法。

现在他知道他真的是疯了，居然认为一个锤子试图惩罚他，这正是疯子才会有的念头。妈的，即使是疯子都不会这么想。

他额头依然抵着膝盖摇摇头，用金属手指掐了掐手臂上的皮肤，想要通过疼痛让自己忘记呼吸困难的事。有时这招有效，有时没有，就像现在一样、当情况太严重时，他的头脑无法保持清晰冷静。

这次他感觉到左边有人，而不是仅仅听到声音，他更加努力地蜷缩身体，离开人群；把锤子紧紧握在胸前，随着呼吸欺负的胸口感受她的脉冲。

“——ucky，加油，你能行。”有个声音说，尽管由于他耳边的轰鸣，这个声音并不清晰。他只知道这是Steve的声音，知道那个笨蛋会永远在他身边，就算他在疯狂边缘或是可能像之前那样将情绪发泄在他身上，可能会伤害他。“保持呼吸，听Thor的声音。他会读你最喜欢的小说，怎么样？我们就在这里。你很安全，没有人会碰你。”  
Bucky一动不动，也没表示他听到了他的话，他只是试图呼吸，努力听清外部的声音，想要将注意力集中在Thor的声音上。

他的声音冷静、平稳、柔和，如同天鹅绒般，充满了关怀和耐心，Bucky觉得他配不上这个声音。他觉得他不配一切美好、善良和美丽的东西；感觉他配不上Thor。但正是那声音使他摆脱了恐慌，卸下了他肩上的重担，让他又能自由呼吸。

_“在地底的洞府中住着一个霍比特人。这不是那种让人恶心的洞，脏兮兮湿乎乎的，长满虫子，透着一股子泥腥味儿；也不是那种满是沙子的洞，干巴巴光秃秃的，没地方好坐，也没东西好吃。这是一个霍比特人的洞，而霍比特人的洞就意味着舒适。……”_

Thor在他的右边，尽管没有触碰他，但Bucky可以感觉到他身上散发出的热度。他专注地听Thor说的每一个字，专注于他动人的声音发出的每一个音节。他将所有的注意力放在神祇的声音上，心无旁骛，忘了房间里其他人的低声交谈或是Steve令人安心地守在他们身边。

Bucky只是保持呼吸，听Thor读他最喜欢的书，而他像抓紧生命线那样抓住Thor的锤子。

过了一段时间他才放松下来，尽管这个过程漫长，他还是放松了——他的头仍然靠在膝盖上，他转过头，看向Thor；他的脸颊贴在腿上，双目紧闭，然而他能平稳呼吸了，也更平静了。

Thor并没有因此停下。他继续读了下去，时间一分一秒流逝，每个人都保持沉默，以便听到他的朗读声，也许也是为了看着他们。Thor令人感到惊奇，这个男人自然地为不同角色配音，稍后他复述歌词时的嗓音听起来悦耳动人，仿佛他真的被《霍比特人》给迷住了。

这让Bucky最终睁开了眼睛，他要看清这个奇迹，这就是Thor，雷电之神，神域后裔。

他看起来和之前一样：红色长袖亨利衫的袖子挽到手肘，深色牛仔裤完美地勾勒出他的腿型，却又不显得拘束，他把一些头发扎在脑后，编了个辫子，剩下的头发散落在肩上。他坐在地上，背靠着吧台，曲起一条腿支撑平板电脑，另一条腿伸直，离Bucky只有一英尺的距离。他想伸出手触摸他，但他没有；只是让他读完这一章。

“谢谢。”Bucky说——更确切地说只是用叹息般的声音低语——想要感谢他，不仅仅是因为他读了《霍比特人》。他想感谢他说的话，即使Bucky陷入了恐慌症。他的声音饱含不加掩饰的情感，又太过轻柔，不过Thor仍然听见了，用充满善意和理解的眼神看着，露出小小的微笑。

“乐意之至。”Thor温柔地回答，他搁在腿上的左手弯了下，好像努力不让自己伸出手。

Bucky深吸一口气，抽了抽鼻子，然后下定决心略微靠近Thor；把双腿伸直到Thor的身边，把Mjolnir放在自己腿上——她不像其他任何人使用她时那么沉重和无法移动，Thor注意到这点，笑着回望他。Bucky努力勾起一侧的嘴角，这使得Thor露出喜悦的神色，仿佛为自己让Bucky微笑而感到自豪，即使这件事微不足道，换成其他人都会忽视。

Bucky缓慢但坚定地伸出那只有血有肉的手，覆在Thor的手上，感觉到从两人接触的地方传来的激动和温软游走于全身。Thor把手心向上，他们十指交扣，尽管Thor的手更大，但他们的掌心却完美地贴合在一起。

他低头看了看两人的手，他喜欢握着Thor的手搁在Thor强壮的大腿上的感觉。就好像他的手应该在那里，好像这就是它的归处——与Thor十指交缠，握在一起。

他抬起头看着Thor，Thor也仍然低头看着他，眼神闪闪发光，笑容温柔。

“你想让我继续读下去吗？”他问，Bucky点头，又向Thor靠近一点以便靠在他的肩上。

于是Thor也这么做了；所有事所有人都淡化成背景，仿佛在他们自己的小世界里只有他们两个人。Thor接着读下去，Bucky听着他美妙、治愈、有力的声音，直到睡意慢慢将他包裹，而他的头依然靠在神祇的肩膀上。

Fin


End file.
